


Shinji's Offer - Rin's Discovery

by CantatriceX (Cantatrice18)



Series: Shinji's Offer [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Past Sexual Abuse, Public Nudity, Romance, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/CantatriceX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou has agreed to meet with Shinji to try and resolve their differences. But Shinji has a different sort of agreement in mind, and he'll do anything to get Shirou as an ally...even use his Servant's body as a bartering chip.</p><p>Now, with Rider injured and in need of help, Rin must find a way to heal both the Servant's body and mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The school grounds, so lively during the day, became dark and eerie at dusk. Shirou hesitated at the gate, wondering for the thousandth time if what he was doing was right. Shinji had proven to be untrustworthy in the past, even attacking him and Saber without warning. Yet he was also Shirou‘s friend. They’d known each other for years; he was Sakura’s brother, after all. Shirou couldn’t believe that Shinji had truly become as ruthless and cruel as he appeared. The message he’d sent had been polite, almost pleading, asking for a meeting just so that they could talk things over. Saber and Rin had vehemently opposed this idea, but Shirou had ignored them. He wanted to hear what Shinji had to say for himself.

He walked carefully past the main school buildings, listening hard for the sound of footsteps or anything that would signal the approach of another person. The evening was silent. He shivered slightly, but felt comforted by the presence of Saber nearby; he’d asked her to remain hidden so that Shinji wouldn’t feel threatened. He could tell the request had annoyed her, but she’d reluctantly agreed.

As he reached the archery building he saw a shadowy figure waiting beneath the overhanging roof. A lamp flared into life to reveal Shinji, seemingly alone. The boy stepped forward, a confident grin spreading across his face. “Glad you could make it, Emiya. We have so much to talk about.” Shirou nodded warily. He was surprised and a little disturbed to find Shinji unaccompanied. He’d expected Rider to be with her master, and wondered whether she was hiding nearby just as Saber was, or whether she was out in the city attacking innocent people, as she had been known to do in the past. The thought of it turned his attention back to Shinji, who was walking towards him, palms raised in a gesture of good will. “Now Emiya, I know we’ve had our differences in the past, but can’t we put those aside and work together? I need my friends supporting me if I’m going to win this Grail war.”

His innocent expression did not disguise the fact that he still referenced winning the war, not ending it. Shirou felt his heart sink slightly. Shinji’s ambition was strong, and would be hard to overcome. “I want to help you Shinji, really, but the things you’ve done have been truly horrible. Telling Rider to feed off of civilians, trying to attack your schoolmates – it’s sickening, and it’s so unlike you.”

Shinji’s smile faltered a bit, revealing a coldness in his eyes, but he quickly recovered his composure. “If you were to join me, I would never dream of attacking anyone at all. I needed the strength of those weaker people to survive this far; you know how inexperienced I am, how I can’t control magic. It was the only way. But with your help, we can uphold our ideals and win this war together.”

His words rang hollow, and Shirou had trouble believing him. Glancing around once more, he asked carefully, “Where is Rider this evening?”

Shinji smiled crookedly. “Nearby. Where is Saber?”

Shirou looked away. He couldn’t honestly expect Shinji to reveal his Servant’s presence when he himself had concealed Saber’s whereabouts. Shinji’s expression had become calculating. “Friends should be honest and open with one another, shouldn’t they? I’ll show you mine if you’ll show me yours.”

Shirou hesitated, then nodded. “Saber,” he called softly. The swordswoman walked cautiously out from behind a tree where she’d been watching.

“Rider,” Shinji said, and his Servant dropped from the ceiling above him, making Shirou jump. Had she been there the whole time? If so, she’d been close enough to kill him before Saber could arrive. His trust in Shinji lessened even further.

Shinji was speaking again. “I realize that last time we met I proposed an alliance without giving you any incentive. It wasn’t fair to expect you to join me for nothing. But now I have a better offer to make: if you join me, I’ll let you use Rider.”

Shirou glanced at Saber, confused. She seemed uncertain as well but became even edgier, if that was possible. Shirou looked back at Shinji, who’s expression was smug. “Why would I want Rider? I have Saber as my Servant.”

Shinji raised a brow. “Ah yes, of course, I should have known you’d received such service from Saber. No doubt she’s excellent. But Rider has certain talents that make her a unique experience.”

He reached out and put a hand around his Servant’s waist. Rider was staring at the ground, unmoving, almost as though she were embarrassed by Shinji’s actions. The boy’s eyes had not left Shirou’s. “If you join with me, I’ll have her show you everything she can do. You’ll have the complete experience, anytime you want.” He smirked and drew Rider closer to him. “Unless, of course, I’m using her. In which case you’ll have to wait your turn. Or perhaps…we might share her.”

He ran his hand further down her body, caressing her hips. Shirou suddenly felt cold. He wasn’t sure exactly what was going on, but he had the sudden urge to slap Shinji. Saber was staring at Rider, who refused to look up. Without warning Shinji shoved his Servant forward, nearly knocking her over. “Go on, Rider. Give him a preview of what he’ll get from you if he joins us.”

Rider didn’t move, and Shinji’s expression darkened. He strode forward, hand raised, and struck her hard across the face. “I told you to show him, Rider. I command you to give yourself to Shirou just as you would to me.”

A book appeared in his hands, command spells gleaming on its cover, and Rider shuddered. Trembling, she reached for her left arm and pulled off her long black glove. Shirou’s confusion turned to shock as she bent over and began to do the same with her stocking, revealing pale limbs that were impossibly beautiful. She’d shifted to her right side and had nearly finished with that glove when Shinji tiptoed up behind her. “Hurry, Rider, you’re keeping us in suspense,” he said gleefully, and sweeping aside her hair he yanked on her collar, choking her, then unbuckled it and let it fall to the ground.

Her body gleamed in the darkness, and each removal of a piece of clothing left her looking more vulnerable. Shirou was mesmerized, but forced himself to look away. He turned towards Saber and was stunned to find her shaking with rage. “That… that bastard,” she hissed. It was obviously taking all of her strength and self-control not to murder Shinji where he stood. “To make her…to force her to do something like that…that vile, that evil – “

Rider had finished with her stocking and now stood clad only in her short black dress. It barely hid her from view, yet Shinji wouldn’t stop there. Still standing behind her, he reached upwards and undid the fastenings at the top of her dress, allowing it to slide downwards and reveal her breasts. Shirou gulped and felt himself start to sweat; she was a goddess, radiantly beautiful and heartbreakingly sad. Shinji wrapped his arms around her, running a finger across her breast. “Stunning, isn’t she Emiya?” he gloated, “And you still haven’t seen the best parts!”

He turned towards Rider and asked in a mock innocent voice, “What do you think, Rider? Should we show him everything?” He kissed her neck and Rider inhaled sharply. Her teeth were clenched, and she looked as though she was trying to block the scene around her from her mind. Shinji laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

With a few quick motions he undid the remaining ties holding up her dress and it fell to the ground, useless. She stood before them all, naked and perfect. Only her mask remained, somehow making her seem even more exposed. Shinji swept her hair back, making sure none of it covered her, and looked at Shirou for approval. “Well? Isn’t she incredible? Tell me you don’t want her, tell me your Saber is better.”

Shirou clenched his teeth at the thought of Saber ever having to endure such humiliation. “Shinji, this is obscene. She’s your Servant, not your slave. How can you permit us, permit anyone to see her like this? Why would you do something so pointless? This does nothing to help you win the Grail war.”

Shinji glanced at Rider greedily. “A man can have more than one ambition, can’t he? Three command spells, three wishes fulfilled. Nothing says those wishes have to be about the war specifically. Besides, this way she can act as a commodity, something to be traded for more practical services.” He looked back at Shirou, all business once more. “So how about it? I can see that you want what I have, and you’d be an excellent addition to my team.” Shirou opened his mouth to answer but Shinji held up his hand. “One last thing before you decide. Rider?”

The Servant bowed her head, fist clenched. “Yes, master.” She stepped forward, coming within a foot of Shirou. He could see Saber move into a defensive stance, ready to pull him out of harm’s way should anything seem out of place. Shirou wasn’t worried about his safety. Rider wouldn’t attack him, not now - she was powerless, handicapped by her own master. He looked up at her, blushing at the curves of her breasts and the nearness of her body. She seemed to hesitate, steeling herself. Then in one fluid movement she leaned over and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock at the unexpected advance. She tasted sweet and slightly exotic; her warmth was so enticing, drawing him in. Closing his eyes, he let himself sink into the sensation of it, unsure of whether he wanted her to stop. His trance was broken by a startled yell from Shinji.

Shirou stumbled back, away from Rider, and she nearly fell. A terrified scream rent the air. “Help me, Rider! I order you!”

In an instant she was gone, her clothes magically reappearing in the wake of his command. A spiked chain materialized in her hands and she threw it just in time to stop a lethal looking arrow from impaling Shinji. She moved into a fighter’s stance, blocking as much of Shinji as she could. Another arrow flew out of the darkness, and Rider sent her chain whipping in the direction of the arrow’s flight. A shadowy figure leapt out of the woods: Archer had come to join the fun. Shirou saw Rin leaning against a far tree out of Rider’s sightline and ran towards her. “Rin, stop! Stop him, please!”

Rin glared at him. “Why should I? What’s been happening here, exactly? I want to know, and I want to know now, because it looks to me like you’d formed some sort of alliance with Shinji. Enough to make advances on his Servant, at least.“

Shirou shook his head. “That isn’t what happened. I didn’t want to kiss her, he made me – “

Rin raised her eyebrows, becoming more angry by the second. “He made you? Made you kiss a beautiful naked woman? Don’t insult my intelligence, Shirou.”

Saber had followed Shirou, making sure he was out of harm’s way. Behind her the battle between Archer and Rider raged on. “Shirou is right. He did not initiate contact with Rider. Shinji –“ her calm façade slipped slightly, revealing the loathing that still burned in her eyes. “Shinji forced Rider on Shirou as a way to persuade him to form an alliance.”

Rin looked between the two of them, dubious. “Why would he do something like that? How could he do something like that? Is Rider so shameless, so perverted that- “

“She isn’t!” Shirou said, a little louder than he’d intended. The two women looked at him. “She…she didn’t want to follow his commands. She had to. He ordered her to…to show herself to me.” He blushed, embarrassed, but continued. “He used one of his three command spells to drive her into that position.”

Saber’s eyes widened and she looked towards the battle. “Command spells – He used one just now too, to get Rider to help him. He used one to humiliate her in front of us, and if we assume that he had to use one in order to abuse her himself, then – “

“He’s out.” Rin’s eyes gleamed. “Archer!” She ran towards the battle, Saber and Shirou following “Archer, stop fighting!”

The servant looked at her, brow furrowed. “That isn’t wise, master. I almost have her.”

Rin drew herself up, looking completely confident. “Trust me Archer. Don’t make me use a command spell, it isn’t worth it.”

The Servant hesitated, then sighed and leapt effortlessly back to Rin’s side. “I’d like an explanation, if you please.”

Rin shook her head. “I don’t think you’ll need one.”

Rider stood, panting, in front of Shinji. She had several small injuries that were bleeding slowly through her clothes. At the sight of Archer’s retreat she relaxed her stance, letting her arms drop to her sides. Shinji sat up, collecting himself. “Well Rider, what are you waiting for? Get us out of here, you idiot!”

Slowly, ever so slowly, Rider turned her head to look back at him. Even from a distance Shirou could see the last command spell glitter and fade from the book in Shinji’s hand. The boy seemed not to notice, but there was no doubt that Rider knew exactly what had happened. She turned to face him, staring him down. He looked confused, then angry that she wasn’t following his orders. Striding forward, he raised his arm as though he were about to hit her. She caught his arm with her free hand, her left still holding the spiked chain. Shinji squeaked at the firmness of her grip. “Rider, what are you doing? Let go of me!”

He struggled but she made no move to release him. “You have used your last command spell, Shinji. I am no longer your Servant.”

Shinji’s eyes widened in shock. “No! I won’t let you go – you’re mine!” He yanked free of her grasp and threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “You’re mine! You’re mine and you’ll always belong to me!”

Rider tensed at his touch and Shirou knew instinctively what she was going to do. He looked away, closing his eyes, and heard Rin gasp, followed by the thud of a body hitting the ground hard. Rider stood over Shinji, a bloodied spike in her hand. She was staring down at his wide-eyed corpse with utter loathing. “Don’t touch me. Ever.”

She turned away from the body, staggering slightly. She had not taken more than three steps when her chain dropped to the ground with a rattle and she collapsed. Her hair fanned out to cover her as her clothing disappeared, leaving her as naked as before. Shirou walked carefully towards her. “What are you doing?” hissed Rin, “She still the enemy!”

Shirou shook his head and knelt by her side. She was unconscious, her breathing shallow. The wounds along her arms and body weren’t healing as they should be – she was too weak. He moved to her other side, averting his gaze away from Shinji’s crumpled form. Brushing the hair away from her face, he blushed as it shifted to reveal new parts of her body. Even her mask had disappeared and without it she looked young, only a few years older than he was. Saber had followed him and now stood by his side, gazing impassively at Rider. Rin and Archer joined them, with Archer staring disdainfully down at the woman. “It seems pointless to finish her off – she’ll be dead by morning anyway.”

Shirou looked up at him, startled. “Why? She’s free of Shinji, she wasn’t hurt that badly in the battle…”

Rin looked at him like he was stupid. “She’s nearly out of Mana. She has no master to give it to her, and she’s too weak to take it from humans by force.”

Shirou bit his lip. She didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve to live out her time on earth being abused and humiliated, only to die when she attained her freedom. He looked up at Rin. “I’m not strong enough to provide Mana, not for anyone but Saber, but you are.”

Rin stared at him. “I am, I suppose… but why would I want to? What’s in it for us, keeping Rider alive?”

“She could be a powerful ally,” Shirou said desperately.

“She could also betray us, make a pact with a new master,” Archer pointed out. “Better to end it now, when she can’t resist.”

Shirou shook his head. “I can’t. I can’t allow that to happen. If you try to hurt her, then Saber and I will protect her.” He looked at Saber uncertainly. “Won’t you, Saber?”

The swordswoman nodded stoically. Archer made a disapproving noise deep in his throat. “Emiya Shirou, you are letting your emotions run away with you. Remember that Rider is first and foremost a fighter, and ignore her outward appearance. Do not allow your weakness for her to cloud your judgment.”

Shirou looked down. “I know it must seem like that, but I swear it isn’t. Not entirely. When Shinji was forcing her to do all those things, when he was…touching her, I saw how upset she was. She may be a powerful warrior, but she’s also a person who has feelings and emotions of her own. He was hurting her. And he’d done it before.” He looked up at Rin pleadingly. “I'm not infatuated, I swear, I just want to give her a chance.”

Rin seemed like she was about to speak, but Saber stepped forward and all eyes turned to her. “I agree with Shirou. Rider deserves to live.” Archer seemed taken aback that Saber would support something so illogical. Saber glanced at him before continuing, “Shinji’s commands were vulgar and sadistic, and I believe that the matter should be taken up with the mage’s council. In our current position, no female Servant is safe from such abuse. Shirou could command the same things of me and I would be powerless to stop him.”

Shirou looked horror-stricken. “I would never – I couldn’t possibly do something like that to you.”

Saber smiled slightly and turned back to the group. “As far as Rider is concerned, I believe it would be unfair to consider her Shinji’s ally after what he did to her.”

Rin gazed down at Rider and her expression softened. “I still think it’s crazy, but I’ll humor you. I’ll help her. If she takes a single step out of line, though, Archer will be the first to get rid of her.”

Shirou nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Rin. You’re wonderful.”

The girl glanced away, flustered, but composed herself. “Archer?” she queried. The Servant looked quite annoyed, but sighed and closed his eyes. A blanket slowly materialized in his hands. He tossed it roughly to Shirou, who wrapped it around Rider’s body and carefully lifted her into his arms to begin the long walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin had been watching. There had been no question of letting Shirou meet Shinji alone. The idea was ludicrous: Shinji would’ve had Rider murder him on the spot. She’d watched from the trees, too far away to hear the conversation. When both Saber and Rider revealed themselves she’d been sure a battle was about to begin. Instead the boys continued their discussion. She’d become more and more impatient, until her gaze had shifted to Rider and frozen there: the Servant had begun to strip. She’d stared, mesmerized, unable to look away from Rider’s long, graceful legs and elegant hands. There were other things that she’d noticed about the Servant’s body as well, things that had made her blush to think about. Rider had moved towards Shirou, standing directly in front of him. Then she’d leaned over and kissed him. Rin’s trance had shattered as a wave of heat rushed through her limbs. “Archer,” she’d hissed, “Attack!”

Looking back on it, she couldn’t say why she’d told Archer to attack at exactly that moment. Everything afterwards was a blur. She remembered Shirou’s excuse for the kiss, remembered the burn of anger as he’d told her of Shinji’s abuse of his command spells. She remembered a feeling of triumph as she watched Rider impale her former master, forcing him to let go of her. And she remembered seeing Rider fall.

It hadn’t taken much to persuade her to help Rider, not once it became clear that there was a way to keep the Servant alive. She’d ignored Archer’s warnings, though she knew he was right: Rider was a dangerous unknown who could turn on them at any time. The four of them had carried Rider home to Shirou’s house, settling her in Rin’s own room as every other room was already occupied. The others gradually faded away. Saber left to do a sweep of the grounds, making sure that no opportunistic master or Servant had followed them. Shirou hovered briefly before Rin shooed him out the door. She heard his footsteps as he headed towards his own den-of-sorts in the dojo. Archer watched warily from a dark corner of the room. Rin pretended to ignore him, but soon gave up. Her Servant was still tired from the battle, he needed rest so that he could recover his strength. He did not need to be up all night standing guard. “I can manage on my own, you know,” she said quietly, purposefully not looking at him. “She isn’t even conscious. It’s not going to be hard to defend myself.”

Archer came to stand beside her, looking down at Rider with an expression of contempt. “Don’t try too hard, master. She might be too far gone already, and it isn’t worth exhausting yourself on something trivial like this.”

His tone irked Rin and she looked up at him crossly. “You have your own worries. You need to rest and get rid of those wounds - who knows what may attack us tomorrow.”

Archer nodded stiffly and retreated, leaping nimbly out the window and into the night. She was alone with Rider.

She could feel herself trembling, whether from nervousness or fear she couldn’t tell. It was obvious what she had to do. There was only one way for a master to give a Servant Mana: full physical contact. For the exchange to work properly they had to bring their bodies close enough together that their essential cores, the magic that made up their beings, could unite. Normally a master would only do such a thing with a Servant under their command. She’d never heard of anyone attempting such an exchange with a Servant that was not their own. It was, after all, an appalling tactical error to aid one’s enemy. She looked down at Rider, blushing once more as she saw the curve of the woman’s breasts beneath the thin sheet. The ritual customarily included a sexual union, joining the master and Servant together and letting magic flow freely between them. Obviously that wasn’t going to happen in this instance; Rin wasn’t about to throw herself at someone she’d barely met, especially not if that person was unconscious. Her thoughts turned to earlier that evening and she felt something tighten around her heart. If what Shirou and Saber had said was true, then Rider had already been subjected to sexual abuse at the hands of her former master. Shinji couldn’t wield magic and therefore couldn’t transfer Mana; his assaults had been purely out of lust. She forced her hands to stop trembling; Rider needed this exchange to work, or she wouldn’t last through the night. Nevertheless, Rin absolutely refused to take advantage of Rider’s helplessness, even if it was for the right reasons. Leaning forward, she rested a hand on Rider's breastbone and closed her eyes. She knew instantly that the connection wasn’t good enough. More was needed to join the two of them together. She drew the woman up into a sitting position, then crawled into the bed behind her. Letting Rider lean back against her chest, she closed her eyes once more. This time the connection was much nearer, just barely out of reach. Rin turned bright red, realizing what she had to do. Slowly, she unbuttoned her top, unfastening her bra and leaving her chest bare. She pressed her body against Rider’s back, wrapping her arms around the woman’s torso, her hands resting lightly on Rider's breasts. She could feel Rider’s heartbeat, weak and irregular, and felt her own heartbeat speed up in response. There wasn’t much time. Sinking into meditation, she found the connection between them and began to feed her own life force into Rider’s veins. It wasn’t easy – the absence of command spells linking the two of them meant that Rider’s body fought the intrusion. She forced herself to keep going, to give everything she had in order to save Rider’s life. She began shaking, from exhaustion this time, but she ignored it. All her energy was focused on Rider. After a while she felt her link to the Servant begin to fade. She struggled to hang on to it, but it slipped through her grasp and disappeared. She opened her eyes.

For a moment the world was out of focus. Her head throbbed and her body felt stiff and lifeless. She was covered in sweat. Raising her hand to Rider’s neck, she felt for a pulse. Beneath her fingers Rider’s heart beat a strong, steady rhythm. Relief washed over her, followed by panic as Rider stirred, moaning slightly. Rin scrambled out of the bed, quickly covering the Servant with a sheet once more, and fumbled with the buttons on her blouse. There was no time for her bra; she would just have to hope Rider didn’t see it. She had barely finished the last button when Rider’s eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes were a pale grey, and Rin was startled and unnerved to see that they had square pupils. A strange buzzing started to fill her ears, separate from the raging headache. She felt dizzy and her body seemed heavier than normal. She shook her head to clear it. The Servant was staring dazedly at her but when she realized whom she was seeing she scrambled backwards, only to fall hard onto the floor, too weak to move. Rin leapt forward and helped the woman lie back once more. Rider stared at her and Rin felt the pressure in her head mount. Her body had stopped responding to her commands. She felt her consciousness start to fade and her vision went black.

When she awoke she felt warm and safe. The pain in her head had all but disappeared, and though her body was still exhausted she seemed to have regained the function of all her limbs. She felt a gentle hand run through her hair, comforting her; A light, exotic scent perfumed the air. Breathing deeply, Rin opened her eyes to find herself cradled in Rider’s lap. She flinched and struggled to rise, but this time it was Rider’s turn to pull her back down. “You shouldn’t move yet. The petrification may not have entirely worn off.”

As Rin sank down to the floor once more she noticed something strange: Rider had torn a long strip from the bed sheet and tied it around her eyes to make a blindfold. She turned her head away even as she pulled Rin nearer. It was such an odd thing to do that Rin forgot herself and reached up to run a finger across the fabric. As she touched it Rider jerked away so violently that it nearly knocked both of them over. “Don’t do that!”

She took a deep breath, steadying herself, and said in a calmer tone, “Please…it’s for your own safety.”

Rin grew more confused by the minute, but nodded and apologized softly. Rider seemed embarrassed. “It’s not your fault – you didn’t know what you were risking.”

Rin shifted positions so that she could look up into Rider’s face. The woman seemed forlorn, and for some reason Rin sensed that she was in pain. Throwing caution to the winds, Rin asked quietly, “Why? Why have you covered your eyes? How could you have hurt me?”

She could tell that the question pained Rider further, but it was too late now, and she really did want to know. Rider stayed silent for a long time, but finally bowed her head in acceptance and began to speak. “You have undoubtedly noticed that I fight with a mask. This is not a choice but a necessity.” Her voice, already husky and low, now had an added note of hopelessness. “My eyes are, in fact, one of my strongest weapons, and one of my most repulsive. They are mystic eyes, which quickly petrify whatever they look at. I must keep them hidden, otherwise I might inadvertently wreak havoc upon innocent bystanders. There is no way to control it. I can only blind myself in an attempt to keep others safe from me.”

Her last words came out laced with bitter emotion, and Rin knew the question had upset her. “That’s horrible,” she said softly.

Rider flinched as though she had been hit and Rin realized the double meaning in her words. Sitting up, she wrapped her arms awkwardly around the Servant and pulled her closer. “I didn’t mean to offend you. What I meant to say was that living with such a burden must be horrible. To be constantly afraid of hurting those you care about – no wonder you seem so distant. I’m sorry that I didn’t understand, sorry to have caused you pain…”

Rider laughed without a trace of mirth. “Sorry to have caused me pain? Me, when you have already been a victim of my eyes?” She paused, collecting herself, then continued quietly. “Didn’t you wonder why you fainted? Surely that isn’t a natural occurrence for you, to simply black out for no reason?”

Rin stared at her in disbelief. “That was because of you? I thought that I was just tired from the exchange of Mana –“

She winced as she realized what she’d said. The exchange of Mana was a deeply personal thing between Servant and master; Rider might not take kindly to such a gross invasion of privacy. She waited on pins and needles for the Servant's reaction. When Rider finally spoke, it was not what Rin expected. “I am feeling much improved – you did excellent work. I’m sorry if my body fought you.”

Rin coughed nervously. “You aren’t upset? I mean, I’m not your master –“

“And for that I am thankful,” Rider responded forcefully.

Rin looked away, biting her lip. Surely she didn’t care whether Rider wanted her as a master or not; she already had a servant, Archer, and she wasn’t shopping around for a new one. It was just the way Rider had said it, so gratefully: surely being her Servant wasn’t that horrible, was it? Rider sighed softly. “I did not mean to insult you. What I intended to say was that I am glad someone like Shinji was not the one to attempt the exchange on me, particularly since I was unconscious. I think the process would have been more abrasive than it was with you.”

Rin shivered slightly, thinking of Shinji. The boy would have made the experience as pleasurable as possible for himself and much more painful and degrading for Rider. The Servant was still speaking. “I knew as soon as I saw you that you must be the one who had saved me. Emiya Shirou would not have had the strength to do so, and Ilyasviel would never have let me live. I would not have expected you to protect me in this manner – you already have a Servant, and seem quite determined to obtain the Grail. Keeping me alive does not help you achieve your goal.”

Rin blushed as the image of Rider stripping came into her head. She couldn’t exactly tell Rider that the reason she'd agreed to help was because she’d seen the Servant naked and realized how stunning she was. She didn’t think she could lie and say that it was entirely out of the goodness of her heart – Rider knew her past behavior too well to accept that excuse. Finally she decided that selective honesty was the best policy. “Shirou and I are currently allies, so when Shirou came to meet with you at the school, Archer and I came along as back-up. We were hidden in the trees surrounding the clearing."

It was Rider’s turn to blush. “You saw, then…everything that happened?”

Rin hesitated then nodded. “We were far enough away that I couldn’t hear the conversation, but I understood enough.” She coughed, embarrassed, and quickly moved on. “I saw you fall after dispatching Shinji. You were obviously depleted, and so Shirou asked me whether I could help you, since he himself wasn’t strong enough to perform the exchange.”

For some reason, Rider seemed disappointed. “I see. Shirou requested that you save me.”

Rin ran a hand along Rider’s arm. “That isn’t it, really…I wanted to save you. I wouldn’t have done it just for Shirou.” Overwhelmed by uncomfortable new emotions, she struggled to her feet and headed for the door. “You must be hungry. I’ll get some food and be right back.”

Rin was in luck. Sakura was making breakfast that morning, and the girl always arrived hours in advance to prepare everything perfectly. Within five minutes she was carrying a tray full of steaming hot food up the stairs. She pushed her way awkwardly through the bedroom door and set the tray down by the window. “I’ve gotten a selection of things, since I didn’t know what you’d like.”

Rider didn’t answer. Rin looked over to find the Servant sitting up and staring straight ahead. She had something in her hand, but Rin couldn’t tell what it was. “So you're able to sit, then? I can get you more pillows to lean on, if you’d prefer.”

Rider still gave no answer, so Rin walked over to see what was wrong. As she approached the side of the bed she froze. “Tohsaka Rin,” the Servant asked, her voice flat and monotone, “What did you do in order to perform the exchange of Mana with me?”

She reached forward and silently dropped the object in her hand onto the bed. It was Rin’s bra, which the girl had removed during the night. Rin realized with a rush of guilt what the Servant must think. Since Rider had never performed the exchange with Shinji, she didn’t know everything it entailed. There was such an implied sexual component that it was only natural for her to conclude that Rin had in some way violated her. The presence of Rin’s bra only confirmed in her mind that her recovery was due to being molested while unconscious. Rin dropped to her knees by Rider’s side. The woman still had not moved; every muscle in her body was tense. Rin longed to hug her, reassure her, but she knew that would be ill advised. “Rider, I promise you, it isn’t that immoral.” She reached out and pulled her bra from beneath Rider’s clenched hands. “The exchange doesn’t require a master to, to rape a Servant, it only needs a great deal of physical contact. For most, this translates into sex, but not all. In the case of our exchange, I took every care to act honorably and avoid touching you indecently.” Rin colored as she looked at the bra in her hand. “I did need to have a lot of contact though, or it wouldn’t have worked. So I…I sat behind you on the bed and leaned you against me, and I had to take my top off for enough of our skin to be touching. And,” she winced slightly, "I needed my hands to be close to your heart, so..."

She gestured helplessly at Rider's breasts, wishing very much that she could run and not have to talk about it further. Rider had turned towards her during her speech and now laid a hand over hers. “Is that all?”

Rin nodded. Rider collapsed back onto the pillows, making Rin jump in surprise. The Servant was breathing heavily, her body limp. Rin bit her lip. “I’m sorry, it couldn’t be helped. I tried, really I did, I didn’t want you to feel…”

Rider laughed in relief, and the sound was so beautiful that Rin couldn’t help but grin in return. Getting up and walking over to the food tray once more, she brought it over to the bed and deposited it squarely between the two of them. She smiled cheerfully. “Time to eat!”


	3. Chapter 3

As Rin finished breakfast she felt exhaustion set in. Her vision was fuzzy once more, but this time she was certain that the cause was more benign than magical petrification. She was just tired. Very tired. Unfortunately, Rider was already in her bed. Yawning, she wondered where she could find room to catnap; Emiya’s pallet in the dojo, perhaps? ”You must be drained,” Rider said suddenly, and Rin jumped. Rider looked around, frowning. “This is your bedroom, isn’t it?”

She started to get up, wincing, and Rin hurriedly pushed her back down. “Your body isn’t ready yet, moving will just slow the healing process. I’ll find somewhere else.”

Rider was still for a moment, then wordlessly shifted position until she was on the far side of the mattress. “You can stay here, if you’d like. There’s enough space.”

She waited as Rin thought it over, and was rewarded with a shy smile. Rin crawled into bed next to her, breathing in her faint perfume, and was asleep almost immediately.

What Shirou thought when he entered the room that afternoon is anyone’s guess. Rider’s long limbs had tangled in the blankets, pulling them down to reveal her bare chest. Rin had shifted in her sleep so that one of her arms lay limply across Rider’s stomach. The Servant’s hair cocooned the pair of them, embracing them as they slept. Shirou reddened and was about to creep out of the room when Rin stirred and opened her eyes. Seeing Shirou by the door she disentangled herself from Rider, pulling the sheets up to cover the woman once more, and motioned him to wait downstairs. A minute later she joined him there and the two sat awkwardly around the table. “So…” he prompted, “I’m guessing that the exchange of Mana went well then.”

Rin grimaced. “It isn’t that simple, Shirou. She’s still very weak – there’s only so much I can do at one time”. That is, if I don’t invade Rider's privacy any further, she thought.

Shirou seemed to understand, or at least was making an effort to look like he understood what she was saying. “So she’ll just rest then. Do you think her staying here will be a problem at all?”

Rin hesitated a moment, then shook her head. “I don’t think she’s a danger to us. Right now there aren’t any free masters for her to create a new contract with anyway.”

Shirou nodded, smiling unconcernedly. “Well, now that we know you can provide for her, there’s no need to worry, is there? She wouldn’t risk hurting us and losing her source of Mana.”

Rin was silent for a moment, thinking. She would be much more confident in Rider’s intentions if she knew the Servant's identity. The petrifying eyes worried her: that kind of Noble Phantasm (if that was indeed what it was) suggested a formidable enemy. As soon as Shirou left she headed back upstairs, searching through a box that she’d left in an unused closet and pulling out a heavy leather-bound book. She would have to do some research if she really wanted to know: Rider certainly wasn’t going to tell her. The rest of her day was spent poring over texts in archaic languages, searching for anything that would give her a clue.

Rider slept through the whole day and well into the evening. Rin sat on a low stool by the bed and waited impatiently for her to wake. When she finally opened her eyes Rin leaned forward, her face grave. “I’m glad you’re awake. We need to discuss some things.”

Rider straightened, pulling herself upright. She was quite tall, Rin noticed, nearly eye level with her despite the stool’s added height. The sheet was still wrapped seductively around her, but Rin refused to be distracted. “I need you to answer some questions for me, if you can.”

Rider nodded slowly. “As the one who saved me, I owe you answers. I will do my best to respond honestly.”

Rin bit her lip, unsure how to begin. “While you were asleep I investigated tales of heroes with eyes such as yours…” Rider inhaled sharply, and Rin continued, “There was only one example I could find, and the bearer was not a hero, but a monster.”

She saw Rider’s fist clench, and wondered briefly whether what she was doing was wise – if Rider truly was an evil creature it was reckless to anger or insult her. She continued, more softly, “Rider, I must ask you – are you Medusa?”

Rider sat stock still, barely breathing. Then she bowed her head. Rin’s eyes widened. She’d known all along what Rider’s answer had to be, but it was different to see Rider herself acknowledge her own terrible identity. A soft voice, barely more than a whisper, interrupted her thoughts.

“I’m sorry,” Rider murmured. “I shouldn’t have let you care for me without knowing what I was.”

Rin frowned. “Don’t be silly – it’s not like you had a choice, you were unconscious.”

Rider sighed. “I should have left, though, the moment I had the strength to get up. It was dangerous to stay, that was made clear the moment I awoke. I nearly killed you without even realizing it; if you weren’t such a strong magus you would never have survived.”

Rin shook her head forcefully. “That isn’t what I meant to say at all. I don’t want you to leave; I just want to talk with you, find out why you are mixed up in this Grail war.”

The light from the lamp was playing off Rider’s hair and drawing attention to the shadow between her breasts, making Rin lose her train of thought. “I mean to say… well, I just want to know you, to know what’s true and what’s false about your legend.” She couldn’t help reaching out a hand and resting it on the Servant’s bare shoulder. “Please, Rider. If you are – if you were evil, in your past life, I would like to know.”

When the Servant spoke her voice was tight with suppressed emotions. “I am not a monster. At least, not in the way you mean. The wild tales you’ve heard or read, the ones that say my body is covered in scales, or my hair is made of snakes, they are all lies invented to obscure the truth. I am the daughter of Gods, though among my siblings only I was born mortal. My two sisters never aged after they turned twelve, never grew taller or looked any older. I was not so lucky. My limbs lengthened, my hair grew longer and longer, my figure filled out: I became a woman.” She looked down at her body with revulsion plain on her face. “We went to serve the great Goddess Athena as handmaidens in her temple. When other Gods came to meet with her it was our responsibility to remain inconspicuous and out of sight. I failed my duty. The great God Poseidon, lord of the Seas, caught a glimpse of me, of how I had grown, and became eager to experience the feel of my body for himself… which he did, that evening, when I went to rekindle the temple lamps.”

Rin felt a sudden tightness in her chest; she had never expected Rider to be so honest. The Servant was still speaking. “In the morning it became clear what had been done, and the matter was brought before Athena herself. She was livid at my lack of discretion in allowing myself to be seen, to be caught alone. I had desecrated her temple by letting him defile me. She cursed me with these eyes, saying that no mortal thing would ever be able to come near me again, then exiled both me and my sisters to a rocky island, there to live out our desolate existences. My sisters were guiltless – they had done nothing wrong, yet were punished as well. The thought haunted me, driving me away from them out of guilt, until one day I came upon a rowboat that had just been pulled ashore. The sailors were laughing and I hid to find out why they’d come, what they wanted in such a dreadful place. They were talking about me. They bantered about the various horrible stories that had arisen, arguing as to whether my beauty had remained despite Athena’s curse, or whether I was now a hideous beast. I was so ashamed. I was about to leave when I heard one repulsive, oily little man say that even if they found me too ugly and gruesome, there were always my sisters to be taken, and that younger conquests were often better anyway.”

Rin was shaking with anger. “Those wicked, depraved-“

Rider looked away, letting her hair slip forward to cover her face and shield her from Rin’s gaze. “I couldn’t help myself,” she whispered, “I couldn’t let them hurt my innocent sisters, who were already so unhappy because of me. I showed myself to the men and they turned to stone, perverted glee still frozen on their faces.”

Rin reached towards her but the woman raised a hand to stop her. “They were not the last. I killed nearly every man who came to the island, letting only a few escape to warn others of the monstrous Medusa. I began to even enjoy the killing, as though murdering them would somehow heal my scars. I wanted them to feel the pain that I felt.” She stopped, her energy nearly spent. “So you see, Rin, I became tainted and evil. I am a monster. But it never showed itself on my features, save for my eyes; I still retain all of the cursed beauty of someone pure and good.”

Rin sat in stunned silence, trying to grasp everything Rider had just said. The woman's past life had been so unjust, so painful to even think about, much less live. She slipped off the stool to kneel at Rider’s side and threw her arms around the Servant’s neck. “You aren’t a monster. Don’t even think it.”

Rider jumped, surprised by the sudden contact, but then relaxed and rested her head against Rin’s chest. She was obviously exhausted from emotional distress, and the two of them comforted each other silently for a long while. When they finally released one another Rin said quietly, “I’m so sorry I put you through the ordeal of telling me. I’m grateful that you trust me enough to let me know who you are.” She ran a gentle hand through Rider’s hair and a lingering doubt wormed its way into her mind. “The only thing I don’t understand is how someone like you could end up with Shinji as a master; from all I’ve read Servants are supposed to resemble their masters in temperament and qualities. Shinji seemed suited for a powerhouse like Berserker, someone ruthless with no restraints. You're just not quite…”

Rider gave a short, humorless laugh. “If Shinji’s intention had been to win the war, I have no doubt he would have wanted someone like that.”

Rin stared at her, bewildered. “He – he didn’t want to win? But why would he go to such lengths to summon a Servant – the process must have been incredibly difficult, considering he had no magic circuit…”

Rider smiled faintly. “That’s exactly it, you see. He came from a long line of magicians, yet was not one himself. Everything he did was to prove he had power, prove he could control anything he desired. He didn’t have enough skill to summon a true heroic spirit, and he didn’t need to. I believe he summoned me because I fit his specifications perfectly – powerful enough to defend him if necessary, weak enough to be controlled by his commands, and - “ She looked down, and Rin saw a blush begin to mantle her cheeks. “And female,” she finished reluctantly.

Rin’s mind flashed back to the image of Shinji’s hand caressing Rider’s bare breast and she turned bright red, both from embarrassment at how the sight had made her feel, and from outrage at the idea of a master treating his Servant so crudely. The thought that he had summoned her, not for battle, but to use as his own plaything, made her sick. She felt an overwhelming desire to protect Rider, to hold her and keep her safe from the men who would mistreat her. She placed gentle arms around Rider’s waist and, closing her eyes, kissed the Servant lightly on the cheek, waiting anxiously for the woman’s response. The last thing she wanted Rider to think was that Rin was another Shinji, waiting to abuse her when her guard was lowered. She felt warm breath tickle her skin and soft lips met hers. Rider’s kiss was tentative, but she relaxed when Rin didn’t pull away. Rin, meanwhile, interlaced her fingers behind the Servant’s back, drawing her closer and feeling her own desire growing. Rider laid her head on Rin’s shoulder, her breathing fast. “Rin, I – I’m not sure I can…”

Rin felt a wave of icy cold wash over her and she loosened her hold around the woman’s body. If Rider was unsure or uncomfortable then she would not force her to submit. She would not be heartless and let lust overcome her, not when she knew how much Rider had been hurt both in her past life and by Shinji. “It’s alright. I won’t go any further. I’m sorry to have cornered you like that. It was vulgar of me.”

Rider shook her head, running an elegant finger down Rin’s cheek. “You didn’t commit any sort of offense. I just need to know, before I risk doing anything that you wouldn't like, whether you truly want to join with me.”

Rin’s eyes widened in shock. She’d never thought that far ahead, never gotten past the allure of Rider’s lips or the smoothness of her skin. Now she remembered the feeling she’d had the night before when she’d seen Rider’s lithe, graceful form in the moonlight. The desires she’d hastily shoved aside came rushing back. From that moment she’d known that she wanted Rider in her arms, wanted to run her hands over every bit of the woman’s body, wanted her, not just as a Servant, but as a lover. Now Rider was offering her a chance to perform the exchange of Mana as it was meant to be, with both master and Servant reveling in the feel of each other’s bodies. Trembling, she ran her hand along the side of Rider’s neck, then down along her collarbone, coming to rest at the edge of the sheet that shielded Rider from view. She looked up into Rider’s face. The Servant was completely still, and her pale skin made her look as though she’d been carved from stone. The blindfold still rested across her eyes, and Rin felt a twinge of sadness every time she saw it. Only the faint blush still coloring Rider’s cheeks and the speed of her breathing gave any indication that she might be aroused as well. Rin darted up and kissed her once more, pulling the sheet down as she did so to expose Rider’s torso. “I’m sure: I want to be with you more than anything in the world”.

The Servant sank back onto the pillows and Rin followed, moving so that she straddled Rider’s legs. The woman undid the fastenings on Rin’s jacket, then the buttons on her blouse, letting them drop to the floor. Rin did nothing to help her, too preoccupied with Rider’s kisses. As soon as she’d been given permission the Servant’s desire had blossomed, and her caresses were passionate, her lips hinting of citrus and an exotic, unfamiliar spice. Her hands glided swiftly along Rin’s limbs, and the girl shivered at the sensation. She tore her lips away from Rider’s and worked her way down to the Servant’s breasts. Running her tongue over one of Rider's nipples, she teased at it, first with kisses, then by making lazy circles with her tongue, enjoying the taste of Rider’s skin and the effect her attentions were having on the woman below her. She gasped as she felt Rider’s thumb hook the side of her panties and pull them down around her knees. She’d never been so exposed to anyone, but excitement replaced embarrassment as Rider slipped a hand between her legs. Pulling Rin closer, the woman inserted a finger into Rin’s body, curling it ever so slightly inward, and began to pulse her hand slowly in and out. Rin moaned at the unfamiliar sensation. Rider drew Rin in towards her chest, then kissed the girl passionately, deepening their connection until Rin felt like she was drowning in desire, the fire of Rider’s lips mixing with the tingling thrill of the Servant’s hand. She felt a warmth begin to grow between her hips, blossoming until it filled her, consuming all of her senses. An electric charge shot through her body and she cried out as pleasure overwhelmed her. Vaguely, she noticed a thread of Mana flow from her heart into Rider’s, filling the woman so that she shimmered. She collapsed onto Rider’s chest, breathing heavily, and kissed along her neck. Rider slowly drew her hand out of Rin’s body and Rin’s hips moved forward, trying to hold on to the sensation Rider had given her. She looked down at Rider’s perfect form, at her pearly white skin and her tapered waist that led to wide, enticing hips. She knew what she had to do; it was only right that she share with Rider some of the pleasure that Rider had given her. The thought of possessing Rider’s body made her shiver, and she slid herself down so that she rested once more between the Servant’s legs. Rider inhaled sharply as Rin’s hands ran lightly over her hipbones and inner thighs. Rin hesitated slightly, praying that she could do this right, that she wouldn’t hurt the woman through her inexperience. Taking a deep breath, she slipped a finger into Rider’s body. The Servant gasped and Rin looked up, startled and anxious, but the woman’s parted lips and the quick rise and fall of her chest told Rin that she hadn’t made a mistake. She took her time, imitating everything that Rider had done for her, and was rewarded when Rider moaned, her hips moving forward to meet Rin's hand. Rin paused, then slowly added a second finger, rocking her hand forward and back. Bracing herself on Rider's hip, she leaned forward, thrusting deeper into the woman. Rider shuddered, and Rin saw a silvery glow rise to the surface near the woman’s heart. An answering shimmer began to grow in her own chest. They grew brighter and brighter until Rin could hardly stand to look, then shot outwards, creating a vast web connecting the two of them and filling the Servant with light. She heard Rider utter a soft scream and saw her arch her back, her breasts tantalizingly close. Rin swiftly drew her hand out from between Rider’s legs and surged forward, kissing the woman and tasting all the sweetness that came with her arousal. Their breathing slowed until Rider broke away, collapsing onto the pillows. She smiled contentedly, still panting slightly. Rin settled in next to her, brushing soft kisses along her shoulder. She felt a swell of pride at the thought that she could bring pleasure to such a woman, coupled with amazement at the sensations Rider had given her. “Thank you,” she said softly, “I didn’t realize how wonderful this could be.”

Rider stroked her hair, nestling closer. “By ‘This’, you mean the exchange of Mana?”

Rin looked down, embarrassed. “I mean everything, I guess.”

Rider tensed slightly. “Rin…are you trying to say - Rin, are you a virgin?”

Rin blushed. “Well, I was…”

Rider looked horrified and she quickly disentangled herself from the sheets. “I propositioned you. I assumed too much, and I, I –“

Rin struggled upright and wrapped her arms around Rider’s waist, pressing up against her back and brushing a hand along the underside of her breasts. “It’s alright, I wasn’t hurt or anything.”

Rider still looked horrorstruck, and Rin realized with a rush of guilt how the Servant must feel. Rider’s own virginity had been taken against her will, and had led to her humiliation, disgrace, and exile. Rin rested her head against the woman’s shoulder. “Rider, you didn’t force me – I chose to be with you. When you ‘propositioned’ me, I didn’t feel obligated or pressured. I wanted this to happen. And you were so gentle, yet so passionate with me. I am very grateful for that.”

Rider had relaxed enough that Rin could pull her back down onto the bed. The Servant leaned into Rin’s chest, resting her head on Rin’s shoulder, and the pair lay in silence, broken only be the steady sounds of their breathing. Rin found herself thinking about Rider’s past. The unfairness of it all - from the very beginning, when she was forced to grow older without her sisters, to Poseidon’s assault and the heartlessness of Athena, cursing her when she was already so damaged and vulnerable. She looked at Rider and found the woman dozing in her arms. Smiling, she ran a tender hand down Rider’s cheek, but stopped suddenly when her fingers brushed up against the blindfold. Rider still wore the tattered piece of fabric, concealing her eyes and their mystic powers from the world. Rin wavered, then carefully pushed the blindfold aside, revealing all of Rider’s lovely face. Asleep, the woman looked so peaceful and innocent. The blindfold had distorted the beauty of her features even as it protected those around her from harm. Rin’s brows knit thoughtfully as she stared, memorizing every aspect of the Servant’s face. A slow smile spread across her lips, and she carefully inched her way out from under the taller woman’s body, retrieving her clothes as she did so. Tiptoeing to the door, she shot one last look at the bed, then left silently. She had an idea that, if it worked, might solve a lot of problems and, just possibly, might make Rider happier. The Servant was likely to sleep for quite a while, plenty of time for her to get a start on her project. Rifling through the box in the closet, she pulled out measuring tools, a case with several locks on it, and a tiny green book with silver writing down the spine. She stopped for a moment, looking around for a place where she wouldn’t be disturbed. She didn’t want Shirou or Saber interrupting her: a delicate touch would be essential if this was going to work. She sighed softly; there was nowhere else, really. Carefully, she slid the materials back into the closet, then stepped lightly over the box and joined them, closing the closet door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

The faint light of dawn was shining through the windows when Rin emerged from the closet. She was exhausted, but her eyes sparkled as she made her way back to Rider’s room. She knew something was wrong almost immediately. The door was slightly ajar, and no lamps were lit to illuminate the darkness. Trembling, she pushed the door open and walked inside. The bed was empty, sheets thrown haphazardly to the floor. The lamp by the had been knocked over and had rolled into a corner; the window was open, a light breeze causing the curtains to flutter sadly. And in the center of the room, a mere foot from the bed, stood a tall stone statue of a man in a cape and armor, his hand still reaching towards his belt to draw his sword. “Archer!” Rin cried, running to him. She knew he couldn’t be dead – the command markings on her hand were proof of that. There had to be a way to break the spell. Closing her eyes, she rested a hand over his heart and began to chant every healing incantation she knew. Her magic was still weak from overuse, and she felt her connection to it slipping away. She growled and dug through her clothes, searching for a gem. When she found one she pressed it against Archer’s chest and muttered the release spell. Power flooded directly into Archer’s body, melting the stone away and freeing him little by little from his paralysis. Rin sagged with exhaustion as her magic faded. Archer caught her as she fell and placed her gently on the bed. She closed her eyes, head pounding, but her emotions were too worked up for her to rest. “Where is she? Did she – attack you?” Archer calmly checked her pulse and breathing, and Rin felt her frustration mounting. “Answer me, Archer!”

The servant looked at her steadily, eyes inscrutable. “She left in a rush, not long ago. I did not expect her eyes to hold such power, I was caught off guard.”

Rin looked away, thoughts racing. Why had Rider left? Just hours ago they had been peacefully entwined in each other’s arms. To her shame she felt her eyes begin to burn. Gritting her teeth – she would not cry in front of Archer – she turned back to face him. “What do you think Rider’s motivation was for leaving?”

Archer straightened. “It is possible that she has contracted with another master, and has been commanded to return to his side.”

Rin frowned. “If she were the Servant of another magus she would not have needed me to heal her.”

Archer shook his head. “That would not necessarily be the case. If her new master is a beginner at magic, like Emiya Shirou, or does not possess a magic circuit, like her former master Shinji, then she would require Mana from an… alternate source.”

He glanced at her body, eyes lingering on her breasts and hips. Rin looked down, self-conscious. “Surely she could have gotten Mana from civilians much more easily. To go to such lengths, it seems excessive.”

Archer’s mouth curled into a sneer. “There are other, more sinister reasons to receive Mana from a magus. As you can tell your body is exhausted, your magic drained. Without your power you become a much easier target for other masters and their Servants.”

Rin shuddered. She couldn’t bear to think that the beautiful woman she’d held in her arms was a monster after all. “And so she left…?”

Archer nodded curtly. “I attempted to stop her, of course, and she used the power of her eyes to petrify me. I’m only grateful that she did not harm you while I was trapped here.”

Rin got to her feet stiffly and brushed the hair out of her face. “I've got to inform the others of her departure, since we must now consider her an opponent.”

She stalked out of the room, averting her gaze from the bed. If Rider truly had deceived her then she had to force herself not to think about the soft curves of the woman’s body and the gentleness of her hands. No, that was impossible. She just had to look like she’d forgotten about the connection between the two of them. Shirou and Saber could never know how far she’d gone, how much she’d trusted the enemy.

There was no sign of Rider that day, or the next. Rin tried hard to hide her discomfort from the others. All of them continued to plot and create attack strategies, but Rin’s heart was not in it; the smallest thing sidetracked her, rendering her useless. The others grew frustrated with her but she couldn’t make herself care. She’d stopped eating - the idea of food made her feel sick. She tried to hide it, but on the evening of the second day she heard a knock on her door and Shirou entered. He looked at her for a long moment, then said quietly, “You fell for her, didn’t you?”

Rin spun around fists clenched. “What do you mean? Of course I didn’t. I only helped her because you asked in the first place, she meant nothing to me. She just…just…”

Shirou reached out, taking her hand. Rin tried to turn away but he held on to her. “Let go of me,” she said angrily, “Please, Shirou.”

He shook his head. “Rin, you’re in pain, and it isn't hard to figure out why. But just because she’s gone doesn’t mean you can get distracted. You have to start taking care of yourself, Rin. We need you if we’re going to have any chance of surviving this war. You have to stop waiting for her.”

Rin shook her head. “I don’t care if she comes back,” she whispered, “I don’t...”

For answer Shirou pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. Rin felt all the barriers she had put up to hide or ignore her emotions melt away. She rested her head on Shirou’s shoulder, tears streaming unheeded down her face. He held her there for what seemed like hours, waiting awkwardly for her to calm down. Finally she stepped back, drying her eyes. “Well, that’s enough of that,” she said, sounding like her old tart-tongued self once more. “Let’s get to work.”

Shirou smiled, relieved, then took her hand and led her down the stairs.

Archer and Saber were waiting in the kitchen. The four of them spent the rest of the evening working out a battle plan, and by the time they finished Rin was exhausted. The two Servants agreed to split up and search different areas of the city, and they left silently. Bidding Shirou goodnight, she headed back to her room. She had just begun to undress and change for bed when she heard a strangled yell from the courtyard. Running to the window she saw Lancer balanced gracefully on a rooftop. She raced down the stairs, desperately hoping that she would be fast enough to block Lancer’s strike. She made it just in time to pull Shirou out of harm’s way. The lance tip grazed her arm, leaving a gash that bled slowly. Lancer raised his eyebrows and laughed softly. “Well, this is an unexpected bonus. Here I was just hoping to get rid of Emiya Shirou while his Saber was out of the picture, and now I have the pleasure of finishing off Tohsaka Rin as well.” He smiled, raising his spear once more. “Now, to choose who goes first…”

Rin closed her eyes and began to chant an incantation. Light gathered around her hands, growing brighter and brighter, until she threw it directly at Lancer with a shout. The Servant jumped into the air, easily avoiding the blast. “Oh dear, I guess I’m just too fast for your magic. Well, no matter. You’ve made up my mind for me, at least.” He leveled his spear at Rin, the tip of it mere inches from her heart. “Ladies first.”

Rin closed her eyes, waiting for the pain of the lance tip driving through her body. It never came. Instead she heard a cry of surprise and looked up to find Lancer hastily trying to escape a rain of arrows. Archer had arrived. Swords materialized in her Servant’s hands as he leapt towards Lancer. The two began to fight in earnest, sparks flying from their weapons. Rin stared at the battle, entranced, but shook herself free when she realized how exposed she and Shirou still were. Grabbing him by the arm, she dragged him towards the house. She had not gotten more than a few feet when the sharp tip of a lance stopped her. “Where do you think you’re going?” Lancer sneered. Archer raised his sword and ran to defend her. His sword glanced off the weapon and Lancer spun, a long dagger appearing in his free hand. He plunged the dagger directly between Archer’s shoulder blades, and the Servant grunted in pain. Lancer laughed. Archer spun and continued to fight, but his speed and agility were hampered by the wound in his back. Lancer landed several other blows, and soon the ground was spattered with drops of Archer’s blood. “Poor Archer,” Lancer taunted, “unable to fight like a true hero. Unable to even defend his master.”

By the time Rin saw the dagger it was already in midair, speeding directly towards her heart. She raised an arm to shield herself and Shirou. She heard Archer call her name and a dark figure appeared before her, blocking the light. Droplets of hot blood hit her arm and she heard Lancer’s laughter; Archer had jumped in front of the dagger and it had buried itself in his heart. The Servant staggered, knees buckling, and fell to the ground. “Archer!” Rin yelled, terrified at the sight of his blood soaked clothes.

He was ash pale, shaking as he tried to rise to his feet. His strength failed and he fell once more. Tiny balls of light began to gather around his hands and feet, slowly spreading up his body. He became transparent, and he closed his eyes, grimacing. “I’m sorry, Rin.”

She shook her head, her tears falling through his now ghostly form. “You did everything I could have asked. Thank you.”

Archer smiled cynically, letting his muscles relax. Then he faded away, leaving no trace but his blood staining the ground.

Lancer’s raucous laughter interrupted Rin’s mourning. “Well, that’s one servant down! Not really a master anymore, are you Tohsaka Rin? And of course, Emiya Shirou was never really a master in the first place. This is an excellent night for me – two false masters and a Servant, all in one go.”

He leveled his lance at Rin, and she realized her back was to the wall: there was nowhere to run. The tip of the lance glowed and Lancer grinned maliciously. “Farewell, ‘master’ Rin.”

Without warning a sharp hissing sound echoed through the air and a spiked chain wrapped itself tightly around the end of the lance. The chain led back to the corner of the house and Rin was stunned to see Rider holding onto it, the spike at the end raised threateningly in her free hand. She walked slowly towards Lancer, crouching into a fighting stance when she had positioned herself between him and Rin. Lancer frowned. “Rider. I didn’t expect to see you here. I thought you’d be long gone after your master died.”

Rider did not answer. Instead, she raised the spiked chain over her head, preparing to throw it at the other Servant. Lancer yanked his lance free and sneered. “You’re no match for me. You were summoned by a master with no magic at all. I’m shocked someone as weak as you managed to last five minutes without a master to hold your hand.” He leapt lightly onto the rooftop once more. “I’d love to get rid of you now, but I have other obligations. My master is too much of a coward to let me fight more than I have to - one Servant at a time, I'm afraid. And you were not on the list of people to kill tonight. I’ll simply wait my turn and let the other Servants crush you to pieces.” He smiled nastily and disappeared into the darkness.

Rin stared at the woman in front of her. Rider was wearing her fighting outfit, complete with mask and stockings. Rin gritted her teeth and forced herself to look away from the Servant’s long legs. Rider was an enemy, someone who had taken advantage of her. The way her dress clung seductively to every curve of her body didn’t change that fact. She backed away as Rider turned, bumping up against the wall. The Servant’s face was emotionless, and she still held the long spikes in her hands. The chains attached to them rattled ominously, and Rin felt a rush of dread. Her magic would be of no use – Rider was resistant to most forms of magic, and swift enough to avoid any attack. The Servant stepped towards her and Rin’s eyes darted around, looking for any means of escape. There were none. She grimaced. “If you’re going to attack, just get it over with.”

Rider stopped, a yard away from her. “Rin…Are you afraid of me?”

Rin clenched her fists. “I’m not scared, I’m angry! You betrayed me, attacked my Servant and drained my magic to rebuild your own strength and powers! You used me, made me trust you and then, then you - ”

Rider turned her head away. “I know.”

Rin choked and stared at the Servant. “You…you know?”

Rider nodded. “I swear, Rin, I did not mean to hurt you. I left when I found out what I’d done. Archer came to me – he told me how much of yourself you’d given to me, how weak your magic was. It left you open to attack, unable to defend yourself. He said that if you kept wasting magic on me you would run out, you could even die. I was killing you; I had to leave."

Rin’s mind was whirling. “If that’s the case, then why did you attack Archer? Without him I was just as vulnerable.”

Rider blushed, looking flustered. “I didn’t mean to. I don’t know what happened. I thought I was still wearing the blindfold, but I must have taken it off during… during the night. When I realized it I tried not to meet his eyes, but he came over to me and pulled me up, made me face him. I can’t control my power, it curses everything, and he had such low magic resistance…”

She looked miserable, and Rin felt a stab of guilt as she remembered removing Rider’s blindfold while the woman slept. “Where did you go? After you left, I mean.”

Rider hesitated, then slowly pointed at one of the tall trees surrounding the property. “I couldn’t leave you in danger with Archer petrified. And then… I just couldn’t bring myself to leave you at all. I had nowhere else to go, and the Grail war is so dangerous. I followed you to school and back, keeping you safe as best I could. I know Archer sensed me, it must have irritated him terribly, but I couldn’t stop. I stayed with you until I saw you no longer wanted me.”

Rin eyes widened in surprise. “What do you mean, I no longer wanted you?”

Rider glanced over to where Shirou was standing, a discreet distance away. “Tonight, Rin. With Shirou. He was holding you, stroking your hair, and you were leaning into him, your arms were around him. It hurt too much, I couldn’t watch, I ran. I was across the city when I saw the lights of a magical battle. I knew you were still weak from helping me; I was terrified you might be killed without my protection.”

Her voice was thick with emotion and Rin threw caution away, walking forward to place her hands on Rider’s shoulders. “Thank you for coming back. You saved us both.”

Rider glanced at Shirou again, and Rin stroked her neck with one finger. “Rider, there’s nothing between me and Shirou. He was just holding me because, well… because I was crying.” Rider looked down at her, startled. Rin smiled sadly. “You left so suddenly – I didn’t know if you were safe or if I’d ever see you again. It looked so much like you’d betrayed me, used me, but I couldn’t believe it. My memories of you kept repeating inside my head, and I just wanted you back so badly.”

She looked up at Rider and was shocked to see a tear roll down the Servant’s cheek. Rider was trembling. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for hurting you, I never meant to. I just wanted to keep you safe.”

Rin brushed the tear away and wrapped her arms around Rider’s neck. “As long as you’re with me, I’ll be safe. I trust you.”

She stood on tiptoes and gently kissed the Servant’s lips. As she broke away she glimpsed Shirou staring at them. The boy hastily looked down when she caught his eye. Rider had pulled her closer so that their bodies touched, and Rin felt the familiar rush of desire as her hands ran along Rider’s curves. Resting her head against the Servant’s chest, she said softly, “Rider? May I ask you something?”

Rider nodded, fingers weaving through Rin’s hair. Rin disentangled herself and stepped away. She could see Rider’s confusion and worry, but she wanted to collect herself and plan her words carefully. “You say you want to keep me safe, and I want to have you by my side. I care for you more than I have ever cared for anyone. Shinji is dead, as is Archer. I have already proven that I am able to provide for your needs, and you have saved my life. So Rider…” She took a deep breath. “Will you contract with me? Will you become my Servant, and allow me to become your new master?” Softly and less formally, she added, “I promise I won’t abuse my position. I don’t want to own you or force you to do anything against your will. I won’t even make you fight if you don’t choose to. I just want to be with you.”

Silence hung between them for a long moment. Every muscle in Rin’s body was tense, waiting for Rider’s response. The Servant was stock still, staring at her enigmatically. Then abruptly she dropped to one knee, hands outstretched. Rin jumped, but gingerly placed her hands within Rider’s. “Servant Rider, will you join me, serving me until our triumph or downfall?”

Rider bowed, touching her forehead to Rin’s hands. “I swear to protect you, to follow your commands, and to never betray your trust. From now on my skills shall be with you, and your fate shall be with me.”

As she spoke Rin felt a burning on her hand as new command spells engraved themselves. Wind swirled around them, ancient runes visible beneath their feet. Then all was quiet, as though nothing had occurred. Rin felt a tingling electric current running through her veins, and saw a thin gold cord of magic stretching from her heart to Rider’s. She knelt and embraced the Servant, now her Servant, kissing the woman tenderly. Rider was smiling contentedly and Rin didn’t blame her: the magic that connected them also radiated warmth throughout their bodies, and Rin was overwhelmed by a feeling of tranquility and peace. She inhaled Rider’s sweet scent and held her closer. “Rider. My Rider.”

Her Servant’s hands moved gently up and down her back. “Master.”

Their reverie was interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. Shirou was standing awkwardly nearby, his face bright red. Saber had returned and stood at his side, watching them suspiciously. Rin helped Rider to her feet. “Time to go explain ourselves to the masses,” she muttered, and taking Rider by the hand she led her into the house.


	5. Epilogue

The explanations had been made; Saber was still wary, but seemed to accept Rider as Rin’s new Servant. Shirou remained a light shade of pink throughout the evening, darkening to red whenever he made eye contact with Rin. She grinned as she realized the source of his discomfort: he was not used to seeing two women together, especially when he’d already seen one of the women naked. He was practically squirming with awkwardness. Rin leaned over and kissed Rider’s cheek, barely able to contain her laughter as Shirou turned a fascinating shade of maroon. He left as hurriedly as he could, Saber following, and Rin led Rider upstairs. She realized she was trembling from exhaustion: she’d been sleeping badly and couldn’t remember the last time she’d eaten. Rider looked worn out as well, but smiled contentedly as they reached the bedroom. She knelt and was about to get into bed when Rin put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. “Rider, don’t you think you should change first?”

Rider looked down at her battle costume and ducked her head. “Yes, of course, I’m sorry.”

Rin giggled and knelt beside her Servant. “I can help you with that, naturally.”

Extending her arms upwards, she undid the fastenings on Rider’s dress, letting it fall. Rider removed her gloves and stockings as Rin undid her collar, until only the mask remained. Rin touched it and Rider shuddered, leaning away. “Rin, don’t, please. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Rin reached for her, drawing her into a long kiss. As they paused for breath Rin rummaged in the pocket of her skirt, pulling out a small rectangular box secured with a plain white ribbon. “That night, after we’d finished and you’d fallen asleep, I had an idea. You shouldn’t have to hide yourself for fear of hurting people. You’re too beautiful, too wonderful for that.” She offered the box sheepishly to Rider, “I thought I’d found a way around the problem of your eyes, but then you disappeared and I never got to test my theory.” Rider carefully opened the box to reveal a pair of tinted, thin-rimmed glasses. “I threw every protection spell I know into those. If they don’t work I can try other things. I’m almost positive that mirroring them would work, but that would mean I couldn’t see your eyes, and I want to.” She blushed, twisting her hands awkwardly in her lap. “Do you want to try them?”

Rider was staring at the glasses in shock. Then, as if making up her mind, she gingerly removed the glasses from the box and reached towards the mask with her free hand. Abruptly she let the mask drop to the ground, replacing it with the glasses as quickly as possible. Her breathing was fast and shallow, and Rin could tell that she was nervous. Gently, Rin reached for her, taking her chin and turning her head so that they had no choice but to look at one another. Rider’s eyes were wide and anxious as she stared at Rin, but Rin smiled in satisfaction. She’d done her work well; there was no buzzing, no headache, all of her limbs remained in her control. She was able to gaze calmly into her Servant’s soft grey eyes, still so worried. “You’re…you’re alright, Rin? You’re not going to faint, or anything?”

Instead of answering Rin kissed her, holding on around her neck and letting Rider run trembling hands along her body. “I’m fine. I’m more than fine, I’m in ecstasy; now not a single part of you is hidden from me. Your eyes are beautiful – all of you, everything about you is beautiful. And you are mine, forever and ever.”

She felt Rider’s hot tears against her own cheeks, and stopped to look at her. Rider was shaking like a leaf, but her expression was full of wonder. She met Rin’s eyes once more and smiled so sweetly and genuinely that it was all Rin could do to keep from kissing her and never letting go. “Thank you,” Rider whispered, “now I can go out in public without embarrassing you; I can see everything clearly, as it really is; I can look at you, and hold you, and kiss you without hurting you.”

The tears kept coming and Rin held her as she cried, waiting until she’d fallen asleep to get up and change into her nightgown. She settled into bed beside Rider, running a tender hand through her Servant’s hair, and realized that the woman still smiled contentedly, even when asleep. Barely brushing her lips against Rider’s cheek, she whispered, “I love you.”

For answer, her Servant wrapped strong yet delicate arms around Rin’s waist, pulling her close so that they were curled up against one another, the warmth of Rider’s breasts pressed against Rin’s back. The soft tickle of breath hit Rin’s neck and she heard a low, contented voice murmur, “I love you too, master.”


End file.
